


Lay Back (Try to Ease Your Mind)

by MoMoMomma



Series: Properties of Life [7]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: So Rook likes to touch and his mates like to be touched. Touched and grabbed and held with sometimes enough grip that Rook has to force his hands open with a grimace, thinking about the guilt he’ll feel if his fingertips left bruises to be discovered the next day.Which means his current situation is...sort of a hellish nightmare that he really, really wants to wake up from.





	Lay Back (Try to Ease Your Mind)

Here’s the thing about being mated to not one, but _three_ gorgeous and capable Omegas; Rook can’t keep his hands to himself. It’s not really an issue he’s experienced before, being able to reign in his more bullheaded and horny Alpha tendencies have served him really well in his life so far. The whole reason he was a damn good medic and an even better Deputy is because he can shove down most of his urges and bury them under common sense and propriety.

But this is...well. Apparently the only time when his rational thoughts and control go straight out the window without so much as a “fuck you” on the way. 

None of them seem to mind, of course, which goes a long way towards relaxing any worries Rook might have that he’s being overbearing. Joseph always leans into his grabby hands with a soft sigh, occasionally a gentle admonishing “Rook” if he’s delaying him or trying to get handsy in public. John reaches _back_ most of the time, gripping onto Rook like he’s scared he’ll vanish if he doesn’t catch hold tightly enough. And Jacob just whines in that unpracticed, rough way of his, letting Rook do as he pleases with a satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

So Rook likes to touch and his mates like to _be_ touched. Touched and grabbed and held with sometimes enough grip that Rook has to force his hands open with a grimace, thinking about the guilt he’ll feel if his fingertips left bruises to be discovered the next day.

Which means his current situation is...sort of a hellish nightmare that he really, _really_ wants to wake up from. 

“Uh...I can’t--” Rook yanks once more on the cold metal that’s binding his hands to the headboard, the cling of his cuffs a taunting reminder that he’s not going anywhere anytime soon. “You guys, this is--”

“You’re perfectly capable of snapping them if you truly want out.” John reminds him smartly, tossing one of Rook’s boots over his shoulder to thump onto the ground. 

Which; true. Rook has snapped cuffs before, though it was purely accidental and mostly when he got an adrenaline rush during capture training. He’s seen other Alphas do it too. The cuffs are real metal, but that doesn’t mean much in terms of a genetic powerhouse who wants to get free. 

But he’s been told to _not_ snap them. And for his mates, that might as well be a literal law of the land. 

“Are you alright?” Joseph asks quietly. 

He’s always the one to check in, always the one to make sure that Rook actually wants whatever new and exciting ideas one of them had cooked up in those brilliant brains of theirs. Rook leans into the cool brush of his fingers over his forehead, sweeping away some of the hair that’s flopped out of it’s style. 

“I wanna be able to touch you.” Rook admits softly, the hands currently yanking on his belt pausing for a split second. 

“If you don’t wanna do this--” 

Jacob looks unsure, fingers starting to uncurl from around the buckle, and Rook would rather cut off his fucking arm than put that expression on Jacob’s face. Not when he’s just starting to learn he can ask for things and expect them to be given. Not when they worked so hard to get to this point.

“I do!” He sputters, stretching just a bit more and wrapping his hands around the slats of the headboard like it’s evidence. “I’ll be good. It’s just...different. Not bad, just different!”

“Variety is the spice of life,” John reminds him dryly, chucking Rook’s other boot into the nether and poking at Jacob’s shoulder. “Hurry up and get his pants off, I wanna suck his cock.”

Rook won’t laugh. He won’t. Because this is a serious, sexy moment of trying something new with his mates and laughter isn’t appropriate. 

But damn if John’s honest, subtle-as-a-brick wants don’t settle the discomfort in his chest like throwing a blanket over Judge when he’s having a bad dream. 

Jacob huffs at his brother, probably annoyed at John’s need to always speed things up, always get to the good part as soon as possible, but he works Rook’s belt free and is nudging him to lift his hips so the pants and underwear can be stripped from his body. 

And off into the ether those go too. Rook had better not get chided for leaving his clothes all over the bedroom--for literally the first time ever, it’s not his fault. 

Joseph’s brows are still down low, though, clearly not as accepting as Jacob and John are, and Rook cranes his neck up while keeping his hands locked around the slats. 

“C’mere.”

How easily, how quick, Joseph bends to his wishes might make a grown Alpha cry. There’s a sense of ease as he leans down and presses his lips to Rook’s, and then lets Rook swallow the gentle sigh that slips free when the kiss deepens. 

He’s still acutely aware of Jacob and John’s hands slowly stripping his clothes off, just as he is the splay of Joseph’s hand firmly on his chest. Grounding him, keeping him in the moment as surely as the slow sweeps of his tongue are. 

But not even Joseph’s kiss could distract Rook from the cool press of metal against his ankle and the _click_ of something locking into place. He yanks his head away, stares down the length of his own body in wonder--nearly losing his surprise when he sees Jacob sprawled over his hips with his smirking mouth inches from Rook’s cock--and meets John’s almost evil grin. 

“Wha--”

“Keeping you in place means more than just your hands.” John tugs the other half of the handcuffs, lifting Rook’s foot slightly from where one piece is already snugly encircling his ankle. “We wanted this to be all about you without you trying to return the favor. And I intend to _ensure_ that we get what we want.”

Okay. Joseph’s concern makes a little more sense now. Being handcuffed by his wrists is one thing, Rook could break those if need be and free himself pretty easily. But being attached to all four corners of the bed is going to actually immobilize him quite a bit. 

The primal part of his brain snarls. Instantly thinking of the worst case scenarios that could happen right now. If something happened to one of his mates and he couldn’t protect them...couldn’t _help_ them…

But Rook lets himself focus on the thread of Joseph’s hand through his hair, the bulk of Jacob’s body between his thighs. He didn’t mate wilting flowers, his Omegas are strong and fierce men in their own right. Rook can be bound and defenseless and they’re all perfectly capable of defending not only themselves, but him as well. 

“Yeah.” He lets his head fall back onto the pillow, feeling the tension bleed out of the bodies that surround him. “Go ahead. Whatever you want. Use me.”

The whine that comes back at him nearly makes Rook lose it, hips lifting without conscious thought, and he’s only distracted from answering with a growl by Joseph’s mouth on his once more. Hungrier now, more desperate than it was before. 

The kiss before was to comfort. To relax. This time it’s purely lust, want poured into the strokes of his tongue and the way his teeth catch on Rook’s bottom lip, like he wants to devour him whole. 

Rook doesn’t even focus on the other handcuff snapping into place. Doesn’t think about how he can’t do much to move his legs now other than twitches, knees refusing to bend as the metal pulls tight around his ankles. He can’t. Can’t focus on anything except Joseph’s mouth and the stroke of John’s fingers over his skin and Jacob’s breath on the base of his cock. 

“Please.” He begs into Joseph’s mouth, into the kiss that’s stealing most of his breath. “I want…”

It’s like being tied down has drawn all his attention to a focal point. Rook’s not worried about where to put his hands or if he’s grabbing too tightly. He’s not thinking about how much space his body is taking up or whether or not he’s leaning too much of his weight into his mates. It’s all about their touch, their breath on his skin, the taste on his tongue. 

Jacob’s mouth around his cock makes him sob, makes him jerk so hard he hears the tinny sound of the cuffs jingling. Joseph shushes him, cups a hand around his cheek and murmurs nonsense soothing phrases into his mouth. Rook tries to focus on those, spreading his legs as far as the bonds will allow him to accommodate John moving as Jacob settles more firmly between them. 

He nearly succeeds. Nearly lets Joseph urge him down off the ledge he’s suddenly looking over. Until he hears a whisper so soft he can’t make it out over the blood rushing through his ears and Jacob’s unwrapping the hand he’d fastened around the base of his cock. 

And John’s mouth is taking its place. 

Rook rips his mouth free of the kiss with a gasp, a guttural sound rising from his chest as he looks down the length of his body. Neither Jacob nor John seem to want to look at him, both of them focused on their task, and Rook feels _lightheaded_ as they both shift, licking up each side of his cock like they’re sharing a fucking ice cream cone. 

“Oh my god.”

He can’t focus. Can’t seem to distract himself from anything but the wet rub of their tongues, the heat of their mouths. Rook reaches instinctively, snarling when the handcuff catches and holds him in place, thrashing for a moment under their hands before his eyes land on Joseph.

He’s watching his brothers with a sense of wonder, mouth slightly open like he’s imagining what it would be like to be in their places. The whole room is thick with arousal, scorching itself into Rook’s sinuses like it’s happily found a new home and it’s never leaving. 

How the fuck is he supposed to take care of his mates like this? How is he supposed to make sure they’re all limp and satiated messes when he can’t _touch_ any of them?

“Take these fucking things off.” Rook growls, voice distorted with the animal tone, yanking so hard on the binds he hears the wood of the bed creak. “I need to--I have to touch you. Touch _all_ of you.”

“That’s not what this is about.” John reminds him, before promptly sealing his mouth over Rook’s leaking tip and smirking when it earns him a snarl so fierce Rook feels Joseph shiver in response.

“I can’t--I need to make you come. Make you all come.” Rook switches tactics, begging Joseph because John isn’t listening and Jacob doesn’t even seem to care, moving down to mouth at his balls and shoving Rook’s thighs wider to get there. 

“We want to service you.” Joseph’s eyes are heavy-lidded and he’s got a hand pressing down hard on the bulge behind his zipper, almost seeming to sway in place. “This is...this is not for us. You do so much and we...we wanted to…”

Right. Sometimes...sometimes this is how it is for Rook too. He doesn’t want to come, doesn’t want the satisfaction of an orgasm. He wants to see his mates fall to fucking pieces and know that _he_ did that. No concern for himself or his own pleasure, just solely focused on the pleasure of the people he loves most. 

It turns the whole Alpha/Omega dynamic on it’s fucking head but...what else is new? When has their relationship ever been anything close to conventional?

So he lets them do as they please. Lets Joseph kiss him until he’s gasping inbetween the presses of their lips. Lets John and Jacob take him to pieces with their mouths. It’s the most difficult thing he’s ever done but he manages. Because this isn’t about him, it’s about making his mates happy.

And Rook is a good Alpha who _always_ makes his mates happy. 

Even if it means that when he _does_ come, vision darkening at the edges and yelling so loud that Joseph can’t even muffle it, he yanks so hard he hears the snap and give of wood. And sees John rise up from between his thighs, licking his lips, the satisfaction on his face turning to indignation as he swats at Rook’s thigh and hisses “that headboard was _custom made_!”

Totally worth it. Because John’s annoyed, but Joseph is grinning against his mouth and Jacob is pressing his own smile into the curve of Rook’s hip.

And that’s worth not being able to touch. For a little while, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Didja miss Kinktober? Me too! This was one of the commissions that will be mixed in with my own smutty ideas, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
